(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dispensing closures for containers and more specifically to a one-piece dispensing closure for a pouch-like container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing containers are used in a variety of industries for dispensing of various liquid products. For example, dispensing containers may be used for shampoo, lotion, condiments, or beverages. As integrated dispensing closures become more prevalent in all industries, consumers push for their use on an ever expanding array of products and packages, and product manufacturers push for unique solutions and reduced costs to promote sales and maintain profit margins.